bio Mario characters
by Dolfijn5
Summary: Warning AU / to make things clear/ made for stories I make / also if you don't understand my story "Mario fanfic"
1. 1) bio jack

Name : Jack

Age : 26

From : earth

Lives in : the outskirts of toad town

Married to : Mario

Relatives : mother ( unknown name )

Specialties :

Jack is immortal just like Mario ( you can read why in Mario's bio )

Jack can sing, but unlike Mario can't copy voices.

Extra :

Jack loves music ( pop )

He also is openly gay which is why there were speculations about Mario and jack being together

Jack has a love for pudgy/fat people

Looks like :

*long about 1,75 meters

*normal weight

*blond hair

*brown eyes

What does he wear :

Blue or black jeans.

T-shirts in different colors.

Story :

Jack had a normal childhood, but so how ended up at bowser castle working for him ( that's what bowser thought).

Jack always helped the people who came to the castle and where captured, including peach (sometimes)

When Mario was captured, and jack heard about it he decided to help and maybe get something more than friendship out of it.

But when Mario was out of the castle the contact stopped.

Mario had gold people about humans in the castle, noodhulp believen him, except Peach. She had sent a special team to bowser's castle, they got the humans (including jack) out of there.

They didn't trust them, and so they went to peach's castle and they were put to jail under the castle.

Later he saw Mario with keys, which he used to break jack out.

Mario took jack home and there they confessed their love for one another ( and did some other things )

Mario is from Nintendo

Jack is my OC

 **This is it for now, later comes more (maybe)**


	2. 2) Bio Mario

Name : Mario star

Age : 26

From : New York, brooklyn

Lives in : the outskirts of toad town

Married to : jack

Relatives : Luigi star

Specialties : ( every human from earth entering the mushroom kingdom has this )

Mario doesn't age in the mushroom kingdom, but isn't immortal like many people think.

He does age when he is on earth. ( not that he is 100 years in the mushroom kingdom and then looks like he is 100 years old on earth )

Extra :

Mario loves music ( rock, punk, pop and pop rock sometimes Dj stuff)

When he sings he can sing almost everything because he can "copy" voices

Mario has special powers who developed over time. ( pyrokinesis, flying and lifting things without touching )

Mario loves food, and has a condition that his brain doesn't "tell" when he is full that's why he is always hungry, but he is used to it

Mario is bi-sexual and had relationships with women before jack

(When you woulds ask his love interest he always will say women because he is ashamed of being bisexual, this is why the relationship of him and jack stayed a secret for long and why the married in "secret".)

What does he look like:

*Brown hair

*Short

*Pudgy

*blue eyes

*your average human but likes black and red a lot

What does he wear :

Jeans ( blue but preferably black )

Black Hoodies

Red or black t-shirts

Red hat

Kinda lumberjack-ish vest/ cardigan ( black and red )

Black Leather boots

Sneakers ( guess what color )

Story :

The first 6 years Mario and Luigi lived with their parents, after a car accident the parents died.

Mario sent Luigi to a orphanage, he lived on the streets but still finished school and went to high school afterwards.

There he was an outcast because he wasn't at classes much, and bullied people.

This was why he went to dealing and joining a drugs dealing group ( couldn't find the real word for it), when he was 15 he was one of the bosses of the group, this went on for about five years, after those years he found out about the mushroom kingdom.

When he first entered the mushroom kingdom he met peach, who later married Trevor ( a prince of a distant kingdom ).

After the meeting the princess was kidnapped by bowser and Mario saved her.

Mario wanted Luigi to be in the mushroom kingdom to so he went back to get his brother, and they went to the mushroom kingdom together were Luigi fell in love with princess daisy.

A couple years later Mario is captured by bowser and is sexually abused by humans who work for bowser, this is where he meets jack.

Jack is the only person who cares about Mario and doesn't abuse him, though he makes is seem that he doesn't in front of the other men and bowser.

This is why he may spend more time with Mario than the rest of the men.

Jack also helps Mario escape from the castle, he himself stays behind.

Shortly After the marriage of princess peach and Trevor, peach feels sorry for Mario not having any kind of romantic relationship, so she invited girls and held a party.

without Mario knowing the girls where there, she invited him.

When he arrived he was nervous because he saw all the women before him.

At the same time he spotted prisoners walking in and being brought to their cells, one of these prisoners was jack.

Mario went after them and told the officers that he wanted to see one of the prisoners in one of the cells, the officers said yes so he got the keys.

He went straight to jack and freed him, took him with him and told the officers that "he would handle this one".

He took jack to his home and they talked, eventually jack asked if he wanted a relationship with him. Mario said yes and a month later they got married in secret.

Inspiration:

Mario, daisy, Luigi and peach are from Nintendo

Jack is my OC, I just came up with him

Trevor is from a story on

 **The one I love**

It has five chapters

From this story I got inspiration for Trevor and the name.


End file.
